elgardfandomcom-20200214-history
Elgard Wiki
} Welcome to the Elgard Wiki. Everything here is to know about the whole game of Elgard and everything in it. I'm fellow player Cybuser100, aka Colthearts. Seeing as how this wiki is left out, I'll help here. Apparently, I can't do all this myself, as I haven't finished the whole game yet. If anyone is willing to help, please help out. I'd like to give my full thanks to Drexzen, Setheo and SabakunoGaara15 for really helping out, and I'd like to say that this wiki might become an official wiki, if we put more effort into it! } Sorry that the wiki is still under construction. If you want to check it out, I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait. If you want to help out though, be my guest, as I need all the help I can get. } Guilds! They are organizations made by fellow players like in any other game. This is different however, as they have a grade which tells whoever is in charge of the guild. The player with a Vice-Master grade is the leader of the guild, or more known as a GM or Guild Master. The lowest grade in a guild is New Member, for most players in a guild have this grade. More of this in the Guilds page. } =Elgard and deported Veltus, the god of darkness= Elgard consists of God’s World, Human’s World and the Third World, and had been ruled by Five Gods. One day, the strongest God, Veltus, the god of darkness, was deported from God’s world by conspiracy of other Gods. Critia, the God of light, and other Gods were envious of Veltus and set a trap for him. Veltus, with flaring anger, burned with revenge and began to destroy the whole world. Fortunately, the four Gods could stop him with all their might. In the end, Veltus built Chaos, the world of confusion, and left Elgard. =Dragon and human greed= Gods who had realized existence of Chaos created God’s fragments, a type of shield, and tribes of dragon in order to protect Elgard. As Gods wished, dragons accomplished to protect Elgard. However, humans were so greedy for the power of dragons. And a war began. Since there was no meaning for dragon to protect mankind anymore, the dragons followed Avinor, the king of dragons, to leave for Ariastel, the new world without human. =Peace is over…= After dragons left and a long time had passed, there were no more dragons to defend God’s fragments in Elgard. Veltus had kept attacking one of weak God’s fragments and, finally, the God fragment without dragons had been cracked. A great many Kelimans, controlled by Veltus, rushed into Elgard through the cracked fragment. =Then now..= Unexpected arrival of Kelimans made mankind fall into chaos. Soon, hope in their hearts, mankind formed the Mercenary Battalion, an army, after they lost their empire which had been destroyed by Kelimans. Mercenary Battalion’s victory over Kelimans has been told around the World. They have become the only hope for humans. Now warriors from all over the World came to Ella, the capital of Keryuna Empire, to join the Mercenary Battalion. } Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse